The University of Miami School of Medicine is proposing to develop a school-wide Clinical Research Curriculum (CRC), to attain the following goals: (1) Selecting trainees from a highly-qualified, discipline-diverse, applicant pool; (2) Developing a two-year curriculum that will enrich and strengthen the skills necessary to pursue a career in clinical research; (3) Fostering of the development of mentoring relationships between trainees and faculty; and (4) Evaluating both the trainees and the curriculum as to assure an intensive and highly-rigorous training experience in research methodology. The University of Miami is well positioned to develop a clinical research curriculum with research funding ranking in the top 25% of the existing medical schools, and highly qualified well-funded basic research and clinical investigators. The CRC will be located in the office of the Vice Provost for Research and will consist of the Director, an Advisory Committee, a Curriculum Committee, and a Selection/Evaluation Committee. Through a formal application procedure, ten to fifteen candidates will be selected to participate in the two-year curriculum. Preference will be given to highly- motivated individuals who are supported by NIH-funded F (Fellowship), K (institutional), or T (training) awards. Both the course content and the trainees will be evaluated on a regular schedule. Course contents will include both beginning and advanced courses in cellular biology and transplant immunology. Specialized courses on the use of computers in research and in research in multicultural populations will be offered. Over the five-year period, courses will be adapted to web-based learning in order to make the courses available to a larger number of fellows/postdoctoral trainees, both locally and nationally. This infrastructure will initiate an organized, targeted, school-wide curriculum for the training of individuals interested in careers in clinical research at the University of Miami School of medicine. It will set the benchmark for clinical research standards and will produce well-trained and highly-qualified, clinical investigators who will make significant contributions to the future of medicine.